


A Hopeful Birthday

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, god idk how to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Leo's birthday today. But the fact that not a single person had wished him - and not especially by his beloved siblings - really put a damper on the day of his birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hopeful Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> submits leos bday fic 15 mins late with starbuck

  Leo often had a thought that he loathed to think about it: Did anyone truly care about him?  
  
  Sure, he was the smartest and most skilled dark knight in Nohr. Sure, he excelled in his studies, his magic, and especially his sharp mind. No one could beat him at his game. No one could even manage to defeat him in their own challenge. Leo was a prodigy, as Marx once stated. He was the eyes and ears to the kingdom of Nohr, a brilliant tactician that would soon help the future king in leading a bright future.  
  
  But was that what he ever wanted?  
  
  He had been used as a pawn by his own mother; he was used to it. He had been seen as the bastard son of Nohr; he was used to that too. Even as a child, Leo had never been regarded lovingly by his mother. His father, sometimes, but it was a faint memory Leo could barely make out even if he tried. Most of the people in the castle were ruthless, merciless, heartless fiends that cared nothing more but the throne.  
  
  But not him. Never him.  
  
  All he ever cared about were the attention and love from the people who mattered to him. All he ever cared about were the praises and compliments from a few whom he saw as an importance. When he was a child, Leo looked up highly to Big Brother Marx. He adored Big Sister Camilla like a mother he never had. He absolutely loved Little Sister Elise and cherished her like a blind man who had finally received the gift of sight.  
  
  And then there was Big Sister Kamui.  
  
  Jealous. That would be the first word that popped into his mind when she became the matter.  
  
  He was jealous of her. Bitter and pathetic, he knew. Even more so when he knew she had done nothing wrong to him in his life. She was bubbly like Elise, loving like Camilla, and the very definition of strength and leadership like their beloved brother. Kamui was everything one could ever wish to be in a person.   
  
  And she continued to strive even more as such since the day she decided not to side with anyone.  
  
  It was a bafflement and a miracle, really. Even through all the chaos that was thrown at them, Kamui continued to awe everyone by bringing two kingdoms together. She was stubborn. She was hopeful. She truly became the leader that everyone loved and respected.  
  
  Leo was happy for her. Honest, he was.  
  
  But sometimes it vexed him when _that_ single thought began biting him every time he thought about Kamui’s – all his other siblings’ – success.  
  
  Did anyone truly care about him?  
  
  A low sigh slurred out those soft, pink lips. “Despicable…” He sourly mumbled to no one in particular. Today was a simple day. No battles had happened. And given that they had infiltrated Valla, the army decided to camp back in the astral kingdom in order to plan out their next march. Some of them went hunting and training in some of the deeprealms. Some decided to help out or linger around in the glorious kingdom made by Lilith and Kamui.  
  
  Yes. It was a normal, quiet day – just like any other days.  
  
  Only it wasn’t just like any other days.  
  
  He should’ve expected this really; in this time of war, why would he be bothered that no one remembered his birthday?  
  
  Granted, when he woke up during his previous birthdays, his siblings were already by his bed, singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and lavishing him with gifts and attention that could so easily made him fluster. So to wake up today and realizing that not a soul showed up by his bedside, Leo had no one but himself to be angry at to expect such a thing.  
  
  He did secretly try to meet up with his siblings, though.  
  
  But alas, Marx was busy discussing with Ryouma about the next march. Camilla was nowhere to be seen. And Elise had used every single excuse in the world just so she could run away from him. And Kamui? Gods forbid him to ever meet her. It took him almost an hour later until Leo finally gave up and asked the soldiers around.  
  
  She went out hunting with Takumi. Ah, of course.  
  
  Leo sometimes hated himself for being such a child and getting jealous over someone snatching his family’s attention away from him.  
  
  So in the end, Leo decided to shake it off and find a peaceful place to read. He brought three books and sat near a hidden corner of a hallway in the west side of the astral kingdom. Silence hummed sweetly into his ears as he read. Even the calm waves of the ocean behind the hallway sang to him as if they were singing ‘Happy Birthday’.  
  
  Gods, he felt pathetic.  
  
  Sun dawned above the kingdom, and it took him not being able to see the words in the book to realize that it was getting dark.  
  
  The day was ending, and nobody came to wish him.  
  
  He hated himself for feeling so down. He hated himself for feeling so worthless and unneeded.  
  
  So with a heavy heart and hands tightly curled into fists, Leo weakly dragged his feet back to the treehouse.  
  
  No one actually cared about him. No one actually had the time to make just so they could wish him his birthday.  
  
  No one.  
  
  Gods, Leo really loathed the painful sting he felt in his heart-  
  
  “Lord Leo! There you are!”  
  
  Sorrow was momentarily robbed by pure shock at the exuberance of the voice. “What the-Odin!” Violet eyes widened and mouth finally pulled to a scowl at the sight of the sorcerer. A frown was then pulled harder to see the smirking adventurer by Odin’s side.  
  
  Of course, they had no guilt whatsoever for startling the prince. “There you are, milord.” A kittenish grin curling the edge of Zero’s lips, he tilted his head to the side. “And where do you think you’re off to, hmm?”  
  
  Leo’s frown only widened. “Off to my quarters. Why?” Short and curt became his response; he honestly didn’t have the mood to handle whatever nonsense his retainers had right now.  
  
  “Oh?” Whether or not Odin realized his liege’s sorrow, he merely cocked his head high and huffed once. “But the night is still young, milord! Why, it is nights like these that raptured our souls, entwined us with the glorious powers we so thirstily seek since man had longed for it! It is nights like these that we must be awake, that we must bow before the very moon that poured out light within our darkness-”  
  
  “What Odin is trying to say is-” Quickly Zero cut him off, “-you need to follow us, Lord Leo.”  
  
  The Nohrian prince was still frowning, but a single eyebrow was raised instead. “Why?”  
  
  “Because-”  
  
  “Because-” Again Zero cut Odin off, as well as rolling his eyes at the sorcerer’s childish pout, “-it is your birthday, is it not? I think we both owe our liege a little drink as a gift.”  
  
  Both Odin and Zero bit back a smirk to see the shock bursting from Leo’s face.  
  
  “How…” Like a fool, he gaped. “How did you…”  
  
  “Oh,” A single eyebrow perched up Zero’s forehead. “Did you honestly think we would forget?” Arms crossed against his chest, his smirk only grew swirls at the corner once h added, “Or were you expecting us to forget too like how your siblings did?”  
  
  In the silence of the night, they swore they could hear the poor prince’s heart breaking.  
  
  “Zero!” Odin snapped, hazel eyes shooting glares at the adventurer before quickly staring at the sullen prince. “W-What Zero meant to say, milord, is that we know about your birthday. And even if…” A gulp slid down a dry throat. “Even if the others f-forget, we haven’t and we wish to splurge you in a little treat-”  
  
  “Forget it.”  
  
  The two could practically feel the venom seething through clenched teeth.  
  
  Without waiting for a response, Leo pushed between them. His heart felt heavier. His jaw strained tighter.  
  
  His eyes felt hotter.  
  
  “Lord Leo.”  
  
  His steps froze immediately at the feel of Zero’s grip on his right arm. “Let go, Zero.” Words spat hatefully. He didn’t turn to look at either of them. He couldn’t. Not when he hissed at the feel of tears filling each eye.  
  
  “Forgive me, Lord Leo.” Zero didn’t let go. His tone was calm, void of any traces of sarcasm that had lingered a few seconds ago.  
  
  The two retainers merely saw the slow, robotic shake of Leo’s head.  
  
  “I am truly sorry, Lord Leo.” The adventurer’s grip loosened, though fingers still clutched around his wrist. “It was merely my intention to see such a heart-breaking expression on milord’s face. And must I say,” His grin was back, “I am deliciously satisfied to see the reaction I needed.”  
  
  “Bastard.”  
  
  A chuckle slipped out from Zero while a sigh was released from Odin.  
  
  “Please, milord.” Fearing that the air might grow rotten between them, Odin carefully approached the second prince. “All we wish is to celebrate the day of your birth. No matter what, even if the people…the people you care about seemed too busy to remember,” One hand was gently placed on Leo’s left shoulder, “we are here. And we remember.”  
  
  Ironically enough, it unnerved Leo to hear Odin speaking so…normally.  
  
  His head had turned the moment he realized Odin had stood beside him, Leo merely listened with a heavy heart. Thankfully, no tears were present. But Gods, how his eyes stung. They burned and ached. White teeth harshly nipping the insides of his lips, Leo finally took a deep breath and cocked his head in the upright direction.  
  
  Did his family truly forget? Did they truly not remember his birthday? What did he do to deserve this sort of punishment? What had he done to receive such a pitiful, pathetic excuse of a consolation?  
  
  Was he nothing to his siblings?  
  
  “Lord Leo…”  
  
  Odin’s voice was a gentle whisper lulling into his ears. Zero’s grip actually softened, one thumb then felt twitching and caressing across the veins in his wrist.  
  
  He truly loathed this despicable feeling.  
  
  “Fine.” Reply just as deadpanned as he could manage, Leo shook his head and furiously wiped both cheeks with his left hand. He was thankful for the night, at least. Although the Nohrian prince bitterly knew they knew he was crying, at least Leo didn’t have to see their reactions.  
  
  They must be pitying him, right now. How humiliating.  
  
  Snatching his right hand free from Zero’s grasp, Leo spun his heel and walked past the two. “Come on. The sooner we get over this, the sooner I can go back to my quarters.” He grumbled gravelly, head lowered so he wouldn’t see the pity in Odin’s eyes or the smirk of Zero’s lips.  
  
  So with silence zipping them both, they followed behind him.  
  
\---  
  
  The mess hall wasn’t that far in the first place. It was just that Leo felt that it took forever to finally arrive.  
  
  It was dark, which was expected considering that it was 11 at night. The prince knew everyone was busy today. He knew they would very busy again tomorrow. It would be just like any other normal day; same routine, same schedule.  
  
  Only today wasn’t just any other normal day.  
  
  “Come on, Lord Leo!”  
  
  Even the exuberance in Odin’s voice couldn’t cheer him up. “Mm…” Heart feeling heavier at every step, he walked towards the entrance. As he approached, he realized that it was dark on the other end; of course it would be, it was night time.  
  
  When he walked by Zero, Leo realized the cheeky smirk from him; of course he would be smirking, the adventure just loved to see pure pain and torture even from his own liege-  
  
  _Click!  
    
  POP!_  
  
  “SURPRIIIIIISE!!!”  
  
  Once his right foot set into the doorway, everything seemed to have happened so fast.  
  
  Light blurred his vision momentarily, making him blink and gawk like a dumbfounded fool. What was once silence a few seconds ago now burst into noises and cheers. Leo could hear something popping from afar, then he flinched briefly to feel something small and soft – confetti, he quickly realized – dropping onto his head and shoulders.  
  
  It was then that he saw them: Big Brother Marx actually wearing a silly little cone hat, Big Sister Camilla in a high ponytail and holding a cake, Little Sister Elise jumping and hopping like a bunny while continuously cheering “Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!”  
  
  Big Sister Kamui pouncing on him for a hug, once and for all dropping him back to reality.  
  
  “Happy Birthday, Little Brother!” Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kamui released her hug, but not before placing a necklace of beautifully strewn petals around his neck. “And again, surpriiiiise!!”  
  
  Leo didn’t reply immediately. He didn’t know how to react at all.  
  
  “I-I…” That single letter broken into stupid stutters, he blinked and gawked once again at his surroundings. It took him a while, but the Nohrian prince soon realized that there were other people too. Takumi stood a few steps behind Kamui, smiling and laughing at the silly expression Leo was sporting. Sakura stood beside the still hopping Elise, smiling and blushing at the constant stare Leo unintentionally gave. Azura laughed so softly beside Sakura, her palms pressed and cupping her smiling mouth. Even Ryouma was seen wearing a silly cone hat too, though the hat itself seemed to almost drown in his locks of thick, bushy hair.  
  
  Leo then felt his heart skip a beat to see her laughing and smiling so cheerfully, all the while holding the other side of the cake with Camilla.  
  
  His face was beet red, he just knew it.  
  
  “Leo?”  
  
  Kamui’s voice caught his attention, once again making him flinch for the third time in less than 10 minutes. Mouth gaping slightly, he stared at the Nohr noble, then at his siblings, then at everyone in the mess hall.  
  
  Although his retainers didn’t utter a single word, Leo did glance over his left shoulder. Oh how he stifled a deep grumble to see such lively laughs and guiltless smiles on their faces.  
  
  His eyes then felt hot again, but Leo could actually feel a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.  
  
\---  
  
  The party was very well-planned and stealthily handled, Leo couldn’t help but feel utterly impressed at how he didn’t realize it in the first place.  
  
  “You actually thought that we forgot your birthday?” Kamui asked after the siblings settled down and ate together in a huge, round table.  
  
  “W-Well, Zero did say that you guys forget…”  
  
  He broke out a chortle to see Oboro casually hitting the back of Zero’s head when the spear master heard him.  
  
\---  
  
  “Gods, how long did it take for you to bake this cake…” Truly Leo was baffled. To see such a tall tier of pure, sugary sweetness standing right before him, it wasn’t a surprise to see Saizo hiding in the shadows and actually growling at the delicacy as if it was an enemy.  
  
  “It wasn’t that long,” Sakura giggled sweetly, hands cupped behind her back and cheeks flushed red in admiration of the delicious handiwork. “It was all thanks to B-Big Sister Camilla, Tsubaki and Pieri that we were able to bake it in time!”  
  
  “And deliciously too!” Cutting a slice and offering a piece to Leo, Camilla happily wiggled the fork and cooed, “Now say ‘aah’. I promise you, there’s no one hiding in that cake so it’s safe and clean to eat.”  
  
  Leo only stared at the fork, then raised a single eyebrow at her sister. “Are you sure?”  
  
  “Very sure, milord.” Odin suddenly butted in, one hand raised and positioned on his forehead and expression looking genuinely crestfallen. “I tried to suggest myself to give a dark, grand entrance through the succulent gates of sugary doors, but Selena and Laslow wouldn’t let me!”  
  
  Leo was highly thankful for that.  
  
\---  
  
  It was truly a gift to see Marx relaxing for once and enjoying the little party.  
  
  Though, he didn’t know if his older brother was actually relaxing considering Marx and Ryouma were now furiously competing against each other in a mere game of ‘Pin The Fluffy Tail on the Kitsune’.   
  
\---  
  
  He always knew Azura was a magnificent singer.  
  
  What he didn’t know was that Laslow was a breath-taking dancer.    
  
  After the duo’s little performance for his birthday, Leo then found it highly amusing to see Marx’s retainer blushing and cupping his face in pure embarrassment at the rousing claps and whistles.  
  
  He then finally laughed himself silly to see Laslow shamelessly hiding behind the petite dancer.  
  
\---  
  
  “So that’s why you’ve been making up excuses and running away.” Leo chuckled softy at the many colourful and wonderful decorations inside the mess hall. “I just assumed you hated me.”  
  
  He pretty much expected that rough slap in the back from Elise.  
  
\---  
  
  “Gods, this broth tastes amazing!”  
  
  Even without him looking, Leo knew Takumi’s head had expanded from such a compliment.  
  
  “Well duh.” Trying to sound humble – the keyword was ‘trying’ – Takumi huffed out loud and bit back a wider smile. “I caught the fattest and most delicious deer for this occasion. And with my cooking skills, this broth is nothing!”  
  
  “It sure didn’t sound ‘nothing’ when all I heard was you mumbling ‘I hope he likes it, I hope he likes it’ 32 times.”  
  
  Kamui felt no guilt whatsoever and laughed louder once Takumi shot his head at her and snapped a very short, very strained, “Ka-am _ui!_ ”  
  
  Takumi’s face only burned a brighter shade of red to hear Leo’s laugh.  
  
\---  
  
  Leo knew Hinoka was a fearless, strong-willed, and reckless fighter. He knew she had so much fighting spirit, so much zest that could practically fuel an army to war. It was those things that made him fall for her, in all honesty. While he himself didn’t tell her directly yet, for now Leo was just satisfied to be close to her, to be the reason of her smile and confidence every time he helped her with battling strategies.  
  
  What Leo didn’t know was that Hinoka was capable of surprising him in many ways he couldn’t imagine.  
  
  “This…is for me…?” Like a fool he asked, hands parted and holding the black scarf. The material felt smooth and soft, actually tickling the pads of his fingers when he brushed over the object.  
  
  Violet eyes darted to the Hoshidan princess, which then caused him to gulp to see the slow, nervous nod of her head.  
  
  “I just…” Gods, Hinoka wanted to laugh. Hell, she wanted to cry, scream, or even sprint away; anything just so she could avoid his heart-wrenching situation. “You know, since it’ll be getting colder soon. So I figured…s-since Camilla and Sakura are teaching me on how to sew and s-stuff…”    
  
  To see such a lovely shade of red on her face, to hear such an adorable stutter of her voice…  
  
  Gods, Leo knew he had fallen hard and deep.  
  
\---  
  
  The moon was full tonight.  
  
  Some stars were gleaming brilliantly. Some twinkled only the slightest before disappearing into the abyss. It was calming and peaceful, Leo thought. As he took a few deep breaths and exhaled through his mouth, he felt his heartbeat pumping an even beat to such a tranquil atmosphere.  
  
  As he sat in one of the chairs outside the mess hall, a smile twitched to remember the scenes that had happened a few hours back.  
  
  His siblings remembered his birthday. But not only that, they actually went all out and planned a surprise party just for him. Leo was lavished with gifts. He had been surrounded by cheers and laughter. Everyone wished him a happy birthday. Even the Hoshidans, especially the royal siblings themselves from a kingdom Leo had never thought would reconcile with, granted him a happy life and many prosperous years.   
  
  Everyone celebrated and showered him with attention. Everyone joked and laughed along with Leo, a 19-year old teenager rather than as the second prince of Nohr. Everyone actually took the time of their lives to take note of his presence, of his birth, and made him feel worthwhile and loved.  
  
  “Leo!”  
  
  As Kamui’s voice rang clearly in the night sky, Leo felt his heart bloomed.  
  
  Turning around, he then felt a breath caught inside his throat.  
  
  There they were, his beloved siblings, standing by the doorway and happily waiting for him so that they could continue with the little party.  
  
  “Come on, dear brother.” Camilla gleefully giggled as she playfully beckoned him forward with one waving hand.  
  
  “The party may be almost over, but it seems we’ve got lots of presents to open.” Marx calmly but cheerfully explained while pushing his cone hat so that it stayed right on top of his head.  
  
  “Come on, come on!” Wasting no time at all, Elise jogged toward the stunned second prince and tugged hard until Leo had to stand up. “And besides, there’s still some cake left. If you’re late, you’re not gonna get anyyyy.” Voice lulled in a singsong tune, she merrily skipped backwards with his right wrist in her tiny grasp.  
  
  “Honestly,” Kamui finally spoke again once Leo stood before them, “today’s a special day and we intend to make it the very best for our favourite little-” She then winked at a giggling Elise, “-and big-” before looking back at him, “-brother!”  
  
  Leo was at lost for words.  
  
  Quite satisfied with his stunned reaction, the Nohrian siblings laughed together and walked back into the party. Elise held Leo’s right hand. Kamui held his right.  
  
  And while Leo let himself be tugged gently back inside, he had lowered his head and held another breath.  
  
  A single tear rolled down his cheek, but a smile had formed so genuinely, so sincerely on his lips.  
  
  There truly were people who cared – a lot – about him.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa im so happy i got to write this!!!! finally....i feel satisfied tht i got to finish this...finally....give the tomato prince the attention n happiness he deserves...its 3:42 am here....i must sleep....


End file.
